1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expansion coupling system and more particularly pertains to contracting two pipe components prior to installing, extending the two pipe components between buried broken water lines, and attaching the two extended pipe components to the buried broken water lines, the contracting, extending and attaching being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Summary of the Invention
In view of the disadvantages inherent in the known types of coupling systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved expansion coupling system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved expansion coupling system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an expansion coupling system. A first component has a major section and a coaxial minor section. The major section has an open forward end. A forward annular projection extends radially inwardly from the major section adjacent to the open forward end. A second component has a major section and a coaxial minor section. The major section has an open rearward end. A rearward annular projection extends radially outwardly from the major section adjacent to the open rearward end. Axially spaced annular recesses are provided in the rearward annular projection with an O-ring in each annular recess. The O-rings are slidably received and in sliding contact with the major section of the first component.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved expansion coupling system which has all of the advantages of the prior art coupling systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved expansion coupling system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved expansion coupling system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved expansion coupling system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such expansion coupling system economically available to the buying public.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an expansion coupling system for contracting two pipe components prior to installing, extending the two pipe components between buried broken water lines, and attaching the two extended pipe components to the buried broken water lines, the contracting, extending and attaching being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
The same reference numerals refer to the same parts throughout the various Figures.